


Denial

by ConcoctionsFromHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Its always a bad idea to go snooping, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans (Undertale)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcoctionsFromHell/pseuds/ConcoctionsFromHell
Summary: A one-word prompt response written in 15 minutes!!And there it is, the metaphorical cat is out of the metaphorical bag. Papyrus knows.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Denial

Sans stared at the book. His hands were shaking. He couldn't believe it. His hands kept shaking. He  _ refused  _ to believe it. He spent so long, assured in the numbers and in the code that he was the only one who knew.  _ He should have been the only one. Why does he know. He shouldn't know.  _ It was just a book, a simple journal really, nothing more. It shouldn't be anything more. It couldn't be. But here it is.  _ Why won't his hands stop shaking. _

“why..., why did he keep this from me?” Sans was trembling, his hands against his skull, scratching an itch he can't reach. He stopped. He picked up the book. He opened it. He flipped through the pages until he found the last entry. 

_ Sans has been acting odd lately, I wonder if it's leftover residue from the last reset? He keeps teleporting back into the basement, to check his notes or for the machine? Has he been keeping the notes orderly again? I wonder which timeline he thinks we're currently in. He can't remember them all, not truly at least. Not like me. At least I'm thankful for that much, at least he doesn't remember. _

And there it is, the metaphorical cat is out of the metaphorical bag.  _ Papyrus knows.  _ He shouldn't. He couldn't. Why would he? Why would Papyrus know when  **[REDACTED]** barely even experimented on him.  _ Sans  _ was the one that got experimented on, “For the Good of Monsters, Sans. Don't you want to be a hero? Don't you want to be something worthwhile?”  **[REDACTED]** had told him, over and over. And what did he get for it? Nothing. Nothing but for a pair of shaky hands and broken memories.

Outside the window, perched carefully on the tree, hidden in the shadows, Flowey giggled to himself. Well, everything seems to be going well! And according to plan! Seems like the right time for a reset. Flowey giggled, as the world shifted once more, into a myriad of wondrous colors and with sans none the wiser.


End file.
